Adler's Peace
by StunGun Millie
Summary: Yuki. Jimmy's daughter has disappeared but when Rachel gets the paper there's an articale about Yuki's daughter's murder. Will the case be solved? And what is Yuki saying about her commiting the murder? Read and Review please no flames. Oneshot.


A/N: Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I updated my other stories but I've been under a lot of stress lately. My parents are constantly fighting and are in the middle of a divorce and I found out my mom's got cancer. So yeah things have been pretty crappy for me but oh well. This story actually came to me in a dream. I don't know where it came from but I thought it was kinda sweet but heartbreaking so here ya go!

Adler's Peace

It had been 8 years since Yuki had disappeared and yet her husband refused to give up hope that his daughter was alive. Rachel Kudo watched her husband in his study look over details that led to her disappearance again and again and again. No doubt she missed her daughter as well and would do anything to get her back but Rachel didn't even think Yuki was alive anymore.

'She would have been 21 now…She disappeared when she was13.' Rachel thought with a sigh. She went up to her room to think. She sat in bed holding a picture of her whole family looking happy. She kept the picture under her pillow, not even Jimmy knew it was there. The woman smiled slightly.

'That was Conan's 11th birthday at the beach.' She thought, thinking of her younger son. If anybody had been more affected then other it would have been him or Kyo, Harley Hartwell's son. Yuki and Kyo had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a little over a month when Yuki disappeared.

She laughed bitterly. She remembered when Kyo, Yuki, and Kaito Kuroba's daughter, Saffira, had said that they would be the next Trinity and would always protect each other.

'Well that didn't work out well did it?' she thought to herself. She quickly slipped the picture back to its place under her pillow when Jimmy walked in.

"Any new leads?" she asked, already knowing the answer but asking for the heck of it.

"Not one." Came Jimmy's usual answer. The two kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning Jimmy went right back to work on his daughter's missing person's case. Rachel came in with a dazed look on her face.

"I know where she is…" she mumbled.

"What!" Jimmy asked.

Rachel looked to the newspaper in her hand and began to read.

"Lord Yukina's daughter has been found dead. Lord Hiro, the emperor's only son married Yukina Kudo, the daughter of the famous detective Jimmy Kudo, and a detective herself, 8 years ago in a private wedding at the emperor's palace. It took 5 years but Lord Yukina finally gave birth to a baby girl who she affectionately named Irene Adler. The name came from the Sherlock Holmes series written by the famous mystery writer Sir Arthur Conan Doyle which Lord Yukina so deeply loved. However tragedy struck when the 3 year old "Adler", as her mother calls her, was found beaten to death in her room. She was found by an attendant coming to give the girl her morning violin lesson. Lord Hiro seems unaffected by his daughter's death calling it just another tragedy in the world. Lord Yukina however was drastically more affected. She refuses to eat and refuses to speak to anyone. This has led some to believe that she's protecting her daughter's killer, or is the killer herself. It has led others to believe that the grief stricken mother is just mourning her dead daughter." Rachel finished reading.

"So that's where she's been…" Jimmy said.

'I had a granddaughter and I never even got to meet her.' He thought sadly.

"Jimmy we have to go to the palace and investigate this. I'm not going to let my granddaughter's killer get away scoot free." Rachel said. Jimmy agreed and called up the 3 trinity members and asked if they would come along. Everybody agreed saying that they would bring their families.

4 hours later the 3 families had finally gotten in the palace and were bowing before the emperor Seigo himself.

"Why have you come here?" the emperor asked. Jimmy looked up bitterly.

'Why does he think we're here! I'm here to investigate my girlfriend's daughter's murder.' Kyo thought.

"Sir with all do respect I'm here to investigate my granddaughter's murder and to see and comfort my daughter." Jimmy replied.

"I see." The emperor said. "Although you may comfort your daughter I refuse to have my granddaughter's body tampered with any longer." Jimmy had no choice but to accept the decision.

They were taken to Yuki's chamber by only one person was allowed to see her at a time. Kyo decided to go last. They did get Yuki to talk but she wouldn't say a word about Irene's murder. When Kyo entered Yuki actually sat up.

"Kyo." She whispered. He smiled sadly and sat down beside her.

"Hey." He said sitting down beside her. They talked for awhile but Yuki still refused to say anything about her daughter. This made Kyo mad and they left.

A few days later Yuki passed Kyo in the hallway. He grabbed her and forced her against the wall.

"I'll be sleeping in your room from now on. I'm not going to do anything. I'm just making sure you don't do anything stupid." Kyo said pulling down her sleeve to reveal a scar on her wrist. "Like you tried to do before."

That night Kyo indeed did sleep in Yuki's room. He woke up in the middle of a night to see Yuki sitting at her desk crying and looking at a picture of who Kyo guessed was her daughter.

"Yuki?" Kyo questioned.

"I'm just as guilty as he is." She replied.

"Yuki what are you talking about?"

"I saw Hiro kill her….I saw it….I heard her calling out to me 'Mommy mommy help me make him stop' and yet I didn't do a damn thing to help her!"

"Yuki….it wasn't your fault. Tell me what happened." Kyo said walking to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"He got mad at something….and he started hitting her she called out to me but all I did was stand there, I couldn't do anything to help her…well I could, I just didn't. I just stood there and watched that beast murder my daughter." She cried. Kyo held her to his chest and held her while she cried. He whispered comforting words.

"You did your best. Don't worry I'll put him in jail. I'll do everything I can to help you." Kyo promised.

He kept his promise. After years of testimony and trails Lord Hiro was finally put behind bars. Yuki divorced him and started dating Kyo again. They ended up having a daughter and named her Keiko.

"Keiko, can you come with me please? I want to show you something." Yuki told her daughter one day.

"Sure mom where are we going?" the 8 year old Keiko asked.

"To the graveyard…to visit your sister."

"I never knew I had a sister."

Yuki took Keiko to a graveyard and bent down and put flowers on a grave.

"Keiko this is where your sister Irene is buried. She was the reason I'm married to your dad." Yuki said and told Keiko the whole story. After the two talked a while they went back home.

"Hey Sparks" Kyo greeted his daughter using her nickname.

"Hey daddy. I visited my sister today." Keiko said jumping into his lap.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah and I'll talk to her later tonight too."

"Um…Keiko your sister's dead you can't talk to her." Kyo told his daughter.

"Nonsense daddy. Irene's always with me. I'm part of her." Keiko said and smiled.

That night Yuki was looking out her window at the moon. Kyo came in after putting Keiko to bed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I just put Sparks to bed." He said.

"Ya know what?" Yuki said.

"What?"

"Sometimes I think she's smarter then you are."

Kyo chuckled and went to bed. Yuki followed suit but sat up and smiled.

"Goodnight…my little Irene." She said and lay back down to leave her little Adler to her eternal peace.


End file.
